Yo te enseñaré
by Suki90
Summary: -Alice, eso duele, duele mucho…-Si no sabes entonces yo te enseñaré. R&R


**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece a mi sino a Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo te enseñaré<strong>

Tres días…

Tres días habían pasado desde ese acontecimiento y todavía no podía aceptarlo, no quería. ¿Cómo era posible? No, mejor dicho… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? No lo entendía, ¿no se suponía que lo ayudaría a cambiar la situación entre sus familias? ¿No formarían ambos un nuevo lazo entre estas mediante su amistad?

—_Maldición Elliot, eres un mentiroso_ —pensó para sí mismo mientras veía a través de la ventana.

Pronto escuchó los sollozos de una mujer. Giró su inexpresivo rostro hacia la puerta y vió pasar a una joven de rubia cabellera, la causante de que el llanto se escuchara nuevamente en la mansión. Era natural, la muerte de Elliot le había impactado de sobre manera, incluso había llegado al punto de sufrir unos cuantos desmayos. Odiaba ver a su pequeña Ada así, pero la entendía, Elliot había sido alguien importante para ellos a final de cuentas.

Volvió su mirada hacia el nublado cielo que parecía estar compartiendo su dolor. Pronto comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia.

—_Como te envidio, tú si puedes llorar_ —pensó Oz viendo cómo es que cada vez la lluvia se hacía más fuerte—. Parece ser que todos pueden hacerlo, menos yo—susurró para sí. De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse para después sentir el peso de otro cuerpo sobre su espalda. No se movió. No había necesidad de girarse para ver quién era, la única que siempre se le acercaba de esa manera era ella.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice? —preguntó inexpresivo.

—Ahora creo saber… porque es que el aroma del chico Nightray me era tan familiar—comentó aún recargada sobre Oz.

—Ah, ¿enserio? —respondió de nueva cuenta.

Alice lo miró de reojo antes de continuar con lo que tenía que decir, no le gustaba ver a su sirviente de esa manera. Desvió su mirada y continuó con lo que tenía que decir.

—Creo que tu amigo tenía un aroma familiar debido a que poseía una cadena dentro de él, o al menos eso es lo que pienso.

Oz se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos intentando procesar lo que había dicho Alice. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo es que Elliot se había hecho un contratista ilegal? Esa era una de las tantas preguntas que se habían quedado en su cabeza sin resolver.

Alice se alejó un poco de él para poder observarlo mejor. La actitud que su sirviente estaba teniendo estaba comenzando a asustarla, ¿por qué no lloraba? ¿Por qué siempre se comportaba así? Si tanto le dolía ¡que llorara tan siquiera!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y se posicionó frente a Oz. Tan fuerte fue el impulso que Alice tomó al acercarse al rubio que terminó haciendo que el chico rubio quedara recostada y ella encima de él. Esto sorprendió al Vessalius.

El estar tan cerca de él le permitió acercarse más a su rostro, y sin pensarlo dos veces mordió su oreja con fuerza, lo que provocó que saliera sangre de la misma.

— ¡A-Alice! —gritó mientras sentía como es que un tibio liquido recorría su oreja. Le dolía, si, pero no era lo suficiente como para hacerlo derramar una lágrima— Alice, eso duele, duele mucho… —fue lo que pronunció el Vessalius mientras seguía sintiendo la presión en su oreja izquierda.

Pronto Alice se alejó un poco de él, dejando de presionar su oreja ahora toda manchada de sangre. Oz fijó su mirada en la joven de ojos violetas, en ellos pudo ver preocupación, consternación hacia su persona. Le dolió. Jamás le había gustado ver a Alice, a su preciada Alice así.

— ¿Por qué Oz?—comenzó la cadena— ¿Por qué no lloras? Se supone que eso es lo que las personas hacen cuando están tristes, y tú estás triste por la muerte de ese Nightray.

Las palabras de Alice le sorprendieron, pero fue más la expresión que ella tenía la que le impactó. Alice tenía la mirada vidriosa y las mejillas sonrojadas, era obvio que estaba intentando retenerlas, pero le estaba siendo imposible. Con lentitud alzó su brazo izquierdo y tocó la sonrojada mejilla de la joven. Su inexpresiva mirada se posó durante unos cuantos segundos sobre la chica de cabello escarlata.

A Alice le molestó que Oz no dijera nada, estuvo a punto de alzar la voz pero no tuvo ni tiempo de hacerlo dado que los brazos de su sirviente la jalaron hacia él. Se sonrojo fuertemente al sentir los brazos de su sirviente rodearla con calidez.

—No lo sé Alice, realmente no lo sé—comenzó él—. Creo que no sé hacerlo—confesó débilmente.

— ¿Q-Qué? —preguntó en susurro.

—Sí, me duele que Elliot haya muerto. Me lastima no haber podido hacer algo por él, evitar que muriera de la forma que más odiaba que alguien falleciera, pero… —se detuvo un momento, muchas imágenes de los momentos que había pasado con el heredero Nightray vinieron a su mente. Le causó dolor, pero nuevamente las lágrimas no salieron. Continuó— a pesar de este dolor… no puedo llorar, no sé cómo hacerlo.

Alice escuchaba con atención todo lo que su sirviente le decía, no se había movido de su lugar ni un solo milímetro, tan sólo lo escuchó en silencio.

Cuando él finalmente terminó de hablar fue que decidió levantarse. Oz no opuso resistencia y dejó que se levantara, así él también podría reincorporarse. Más el plan le falló ya que Alice puso sus manos sobre sus hombros impidiéndole moverse.

— ¿Alice? —preguntó el rubio. De pronto lágrimas comenzaron a caer en su rostro, esas lágrimas pertenecían a su compañera— Alice…

—Si no sabes entonces yo te enseñaré —comenzó la chica con la voz entrecortada, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color similar a su saco—. Si no sabes llorar yo haré que aprendas. Vas a aprender quieras o no, esto es una orden ¿escuchaste? —preguntó Alice al momento en que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre Oz. Los sollozos subieron de tono, ahora eran mucho más audibles de lo que al inicio eran.

Oz se quedó mirando el techo por un tiempo pensando en lo que Alice le acababa de decir mientras escuchaba el llanto de la persona más importante para él. Suspiró y nuevamente rodeo el cuerpo de la chica que tenía sobre sí. Comenzó a subir y bajar su mano derecha sobre la espalda de ella en pos de tranquilizarla un poco. Giró su rostro hacia la ventana.

Parecía que el cielo comenzaba a calmarse un poco, la lluvia había aminorado su fuerza. Cómo lo envidiaba, él podía calmarse tan rápido como se entristecía, a diferencia suya que no le era fácil salir de esos estados que de vez en cuando se apoderaban de él. Volvió escuchar los fuertes sollozos de su compañera y giró su rostro, parecía que ya se estaba calmando. Sus ojos volvieron a tener un leve brillo y una leve mueca se dejó ver en sus labios también. Suspiró.

—_Tal vez sólo tú puedas hacerlo Alice_ —pensó para sí mismo— _Quizá tú seas la única que pueda sacar un lágrima de estos secos ojos, porque si algo te pasase… no sé qué sería de mí_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki:<strong> ¿Terminó raro? Quizá. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que me dio mucha cosa la escena de Oz y Alice en el retrace 60, uno de los más tristes para mí y por eso escribí esto. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos después.


End file.
